Second Fall of Zebes (Space Pirate Logs)
by KazerBeam
Summary: After Samus Aran destroyed their base on Zebes, the Pirates were far from finished. They returned and began building up new forces for their war on the Galactic Federation.


_ Space Pirate Terminal Online_

_ Processing Bioscan_

_ Access DenieaSB3YW50IGEgcGllIDI5ODU3MDRqYW9wZGpmZHNkbGY7MTIzNH0M3ZobTg_

_ Chozo Power Suit Override_

_ Access Granted_

_ Input Command_

_ Accessing High Command-6 Log_

_ Access Granted_

_ Displaying Log_

_ Log Entry 10.024.8_

The Hunter destroyed our operations on Zebes, and ended most of our research pertaining to the destructive lifeforms known as Metroids. However, although Aran incapacitated Mother Brain, Commanders Ridley and Kraid, our Mother Ship and our colony, three frigates were stationed at a nearby Asteroid Field in preparation for Federation attack. Upon the Hunter's departure, Frigate Orpheon and Siriacus returned to Zebes whereas Vol Paragom went to the Dasha System to make contact with our Research Team on Aether. However, I do not object to the Hunter's so-called 'Zero Mission' to Zebes, for our living there was harsh, and now due to a loss of a member of High Command, I have been invited to join. I intend to make quite a difference to the works. The Federation has recalled it's fleet from the FS-176 System, enabling us to work in more freely on Zebes.

_ Log Entry 10.069.8_

The morale of our forces has never been higher, and I am pleased to say that my recommendations are contributing. Due to my Beta Ray the Metroids are reproducing faster than ever, and we are also able to pacify them with a prototype Sonic Amplifier.

Our Research Team on Aether has also contacted us with news of a strange substance found by one of their Marines outside their perimeter. The Bliptrans also stated that a shipment of this strange substance is being sent to our team on Zebes. I am looking forward to examining it. Commanders Ridley and Kraid have been rejuvenated and I have been looking into cybernetic enhancements for both. My request is pending approval from the rest of High Command. Mother Brain is still unable to communicate and we are running low on Zeebetite. We might have to disconnect her if she does not respond, although that would not even be considered by our other forces. They respect her to such a point that she seems like a God. I do not understand their reverence. In fact, given the choice, I would prefer to work the Federation and no longer be an outcast. Having said this, I must be sure this Log does not get into the wrong hands.

_ Log Entry 10.107.8_

The Metroids contained at Aether are pacified, although all attempts to control them without Mother Brain have failed. We received a Bliptrans from the Frigate Vol Paragom containing the location of a planet they had pinpointed in our system, which our database refers to as Tallon IV. This planet seems to contain large quantities of the strange radioactive substance we dubbed Phazon. We dispatched the Frigate Orpheon to investigate, and, following my recommendation, Commander Ridley accompanied them, for without a higher command order falls into chaos, and with Ridley's new mechanical improvements he would be more than enough to protect the new Research Team from hostile forces. This Phazon appears to be a highly efficient energy source, and as such High Command intends to use it to replace Zeebetite in terms of Mother Brain's energy source. I disagreed, due to the fact that we know little next to nothing about Phazon and we should wait until we discovered more about it. Of course, the rest of High Command disregarded my comments entirely. Even among our own species we are discredited, for we scientists are ridiculed for being weak and afraid. How wrong they are.

_ Log Entry 10.153.9_

The batch of Phazon promised by Research Team Aether has arrived and High Command immediately confiscated most of it to replace the Zeebetite. With the little we had left, our Research Team began to run the substance through our equipment, with extraordinary results. Phazon seems to a living, sentient, radioactive energy that is highly dangerous and powerful. After broadcasting this knowledge to our facilities, Security Command requested that I develop a branch of weapons from this substance, and I have decided to start work as soon as possible. High Command still remains firm with it's decision to rejuvenate Mother Brain via Phazon, despite these shocking finding. The fools do not realise that this substance could kill, or at the very least damage the Mother. Actually, this may not be such a bad idea. If this continues perhaps Mother Brain will never awaken, and the tyrant will not take control of us again. The Metroids here on Zebes remained pacified and fed, and we have started developing an artificial intelligence to rival Mother Brain of the Chozo or the Aurora Units of the Federation. We hope we can use it to control the Metroids so that our research can continue. Commander Kraid's cybernetic additions are now fully functional and he has returned to active duty, but Commander Ridley's physique seems to be rejecting the enhancements. I will ask the crew of the Frigate Orpheon to specify, and I will try and work around that. The Galactic Federation is still paying no attention to Zebes, which is a great advantage as it allows us to communicate freely with Urtraghus. Our home world is also cloaked and although the Federation constantly searches for it, they are unsuccessful. We are rising again.

_ Log Entry 10.200.9_

Our Research Team on Tallon IV contacted us to wait for another commander being transferred from Wargon, who was recommended by Commander Ridley. He arrived a few days ago and introduced himself as General Drurent, and informed us that Ridley had given him his powers while he was at Tallon IV. He quickly became popular among our colony, and is proving to be more tactical than Commander Ridley. News from Tallon IV included an update on their Phazon project, Project Helix: They informed us that their Science Team had started infusing Phazon with their own kind, with only a 10% fatality rate. I was shocked to discover how little value Research Team Tallon had for Space Pirate lives, although none of the rest of High Command with the exception of General Drurent share this view. I decided to come to him with my discoveries of Phazon, although he rejected my thoughts. Although at first I thought he was as stubborn as the others, he pulled me aside earlier and informed that he too thought little of Mother Brain. At first I was confused, but then I understood that he had access to my Logs. After remembering that Commander Kraid also had access, I further added to the encryption of my Logs.

_ Log Entry 10.251.9_

We received word from Tallon IV that Phazon was having a major effect on some of the crew. Their minds were going, and it was increasing their aggression and power. Technician 12 held some of the workers at gunpoint and demanded that the Phazon they had excavated all be given to him. He was overpowered however and is being contained. They also managed to discover some ancient Chozo technology buried in the reaches of the Phazon Mines. This news was very interesting to us, as we thought the Chozo had only settled on Zebes, before we had to overthrow them. The Chozo were also the beings who had created the Hunter's Power Suit. Research Team Tallon requested permission to reverse engineer some of the technology. High Command approved on the condition that some be sent to us. We expect the technology in 50 decacycles. Contrary the experiments conducted on Tallon IV with Phazon biologically, I have been working on a mechanical armour suit that can increase it's weaponry and defence systems temporarily via the injection of Phazon from an container attached to the suit. I call this the Phazon Enhancement Device, or PED, and, although it is still only in a prototype form, I fully expect it to be complete by the time the Chozo technology arrives, so I may begin to experiment with it. The Federation remain ignorant of our actions, although they have extended their control into the Dasha system. Research Team Aether is now sending coded Bliptrans at a more secure frequency.

_ Log Entry 10.309.9_

Phazon is now beginning to affect some our troops, although in a more minor way than on Tallon IV. I have upped the containment on all of our Phazon, in the hope that less of it taints our forces. The Chozo weaponry arrived, and our Science Team is having a more difficult time reverse engineering the technology than I predicted, although I hope we will have completed our first Power Beam by 11.143. Commander Drurent requested a private conversation with me a few weeks ago. He informed me that Mother Brain had awoken, but the Phazon had affected her in such a way that she attacked all within reach. He had initiated lockdown in Tourian, in the hope that we could dull her Mind Control powers with Denzium. It was successful, but the rest of High Command had decided against informing me due to the fact that I would have, and still would, vote for her termination. Research Team Tallon notified us that they had discovered a mysterious creature that emits large amounts of Phazon. I hope to hear more from them soon.

_ Log Entry 10.355.9_

We have succeeded in designing our own artificial intelligence. I named our creation Horus, in honour of the Space Pirates who died during the attempted Horus Rebellion.

Horus has displayed a personality similar to that of Mother Brain, easily controlling Metroids and controlling machines, but yet it seems more alive than the Chozo's creation. Although most of High Command won't admit it, Chozo technology is far superior to ours, so I am surprised we were able to best them in this feat. Research Team Tallon sent us a Bliptrans detailing their discoveries with the creature they had captured. Apparently it's DNA closely resembled a Metroid, and it could assimilate any form of weaponry into itself, leading to several attempted escapes. It displays a limitless capacity for Phazon. They also have discovered several ancient Chozo Artifacts, which they have stated somehow allow access to more Phazon. I do not understand how that works, and I hope that Research Team Tallon will specify these things more often. It has also come to my attention that they are still using an obsolete Dual-Hologram System. I have notified them of this, and hope for correction in the near future. Team Sclera also seems to have made a breakthrough with Phazon mutation on Tallon. Pirate Upsilon and several others have been mutated through a controlled means, and have maintained their sanity and mental faculties. Pirate Upsilon in particular has displayed a tolerance to Phazon not yet seen among Space Pirates. Horus is also displaying an interest in Phazon, and is trying to develop a method to make us Pirates more resistant to the substance. Although I said Chozo technology is superior to ours, Federation technology is not.

_ Log Entry 11.052.9_

We lost contact with Research Team Tallon a few days ago, but a Bliptrans was sent before then asking for assistance and stating that the Hunter had arrived. How she managed to locate our forces is unknown, but I suspect the the Federation did not send her but the cloaking device on Tallon IV malfunctioned. Whether they sent her or not, the Federation must know now of our research. We intend to send some PED equipped marines to investigate Tallon via Frigate Gemini, for the Hunter would not be able to destroy those empowered by Phazon. We also sent the Frigate Colossus out to Aether with reinforcements in the hope that our colony there will survive the possible arrival of Samus Aran. Horus has succeeded in developing a cell culture resistant to Phazon to be infused with us Space Pirates, and, with the approval of High Command, itself. General Drurent confided in me again and told me that if the Federation attacked, we should not fight back but try and engage a treaty. I thought that unlikely but I he was obviously of the same opinion as I was. The Space Pirates were mostly discriminated by the greater community, but most of the opinions were lies. Commanders Ridley and Kraid would not agree, but if we had the Federation on our side, things would be different.

_ Access Denied_

_ Security Breach_

_ Shutting DowKigpNnkqKEZIU0FIRkhsYWprZGhmamtoOHA5ZllIRigpKCkjJiomJCgIRigpKCkjJio__  
_

_ Chozo Power Suit Override_

_ Access Granted_

_ Displaying Log_

_ Log Entry 11.103.9_

Frigate Colossus arrived at Aether without incident, and informed us that although the Federation had not been troubling our colony there, shadowy beings invulnerable to all but their most powerful weaponry have begun to emerge from an unknown location. Also, the flux situated around the planet that they assumed was cause by Solar flares, turned out to be cause by another dimension sharing the same Space-Time as Aether. They discovered this upon claiming an mining facility in disrepair. In this facility there is a machine capable of creating dimensional rifts, but it requires enormous amounts of energy. Near the device they found a strange Artefact that they deduced was a generator or weapon of some kind. High Command is eager for news on this device. A new weapon is always welcome in our ranks. The troops we sent to Tallon IV managed to recover some of the equipment and quite a few remaining Space Pirates who had survived the Hunter's genocide. Samus Aran had downloaded all of our research their and High Command was disturbed by the fact that she singlehandedly managed to take out the Phazon enhanced pirate and Pirate Upsilon. Commander Ridley has not been located so we must assume he was terminated by the Hunter. Horus is displaying an affinity to working with us that Mother Brain never showed. The Mother always looked down on us whereas Horus is regarding us as it's equal. We are picking up Federation transmissions that regard the investigation of all Space Pirate activities. We must continue to work in secret, or at least until High Command comes to a decision regarding the action to take. We will not fail.

_ Log Entry 11.156.9_

Horus has received a mental transmission from a distant Star System known as the Alimbic Cluster. The message refers to an Ultimate Power hidden inside the Cluster. We have sent our strongest trooper to go investigate, for sending more in a larger starship would alert the Federation of our presence. The marine High Command selected is known as Weavel, a feared bounty Hunter known for his determination and cybernetic enhancements, given to him after he was nearly destroyed by the Hunter. I hoped to develop a PED enhancement for his suit, but there was not enough time, due to the fact that Horus stated that the way the message was sent could be picked up by other beings' minds. We have also started tampering with the DNA of the Metroids we have contained, in the hope we can find a way to allow Metroids to give as well as take energy. Research Team Aether has managed to use the mysterious Artefact they discovered to open the rift, although only for limited times. Through this portal, they have discovered a parallel version of Aether. This "Dark Aether" has suffered a global calamity, turning it into a toxic wasteland, and it is also the home to the shadowy beings that have troubled their colony so. Further expeditions have also revealed that this Dark Aether contains more Phazon than Aether. The PED armour suit prototypes have displayed no negative side effects, and so development of more is underway. High Command is pleased with my progress in terms of Phazon experimentation, however reverse engineering the Chozo technology is proving more difficult than I had foreseen. Commander Ridley was located by a second PED squad sent to Tallon IV. He had been severely damaged by the Hunter, but reconstruction is underway and I hope to be complete with them in less than a cycle.

_ Log Entry 11.208.9_

Weavel returned from the Alimbic Cluster, and informed High Command that the actual location of the Ultimate Power was guarded by a powerful creature, called Gorea by the Alimbic Lore, that had wiped out the Alimbic race, the previous residents of the Alimbic Cluster. Several other Hunters also sought the Ultimate Power, including the infamous Samus Aran. Gorea incapacitated all of the Hunters, and absorbed their powers, with the one exception of Samus Aran. The Hunter defeated, and, showing a state of mind I would never have believe of her, allowed the other Hunters to escape the destruction of the hiding place of the Ultimate power, including Weavel, which she knew was a Space Pirate. Although Weavel was unable to collect the Ultimate Power, he managed to Scan the beast Gorea and make away with some Alimbic technology. Results from the scans are surprising; this beast has a similar genetic structure to that of the mutated Phazon Metroid on Tallon IV that was nearly contained. And the Alimbic technology appears to contain trace amounts of Chozo technology. This might allow me to complete my reconstruction of the Chozo Power Suit within a cycle. Horus has now assisted our Research Team in devising a new form of Phazon; Green Phazon. Green Phazon contains more energy than the standard Blue Phazon, but it is also has less effect on biological beings. Life readings from Tourian indicate that Mother Brain is not growing weaker from a lack of Zeebetite or Phazon, but that she is making more Phazon herself and growing stronger. High Command finally sees the truth and demands that more security be placed around the entrances to Tourian. Research Team Aether requested more troops due to the toll excavating Phazon from Dark Aether is taking on them. High Command agreed and Frigate Colossus is returning to collect our forces, although they also requested that more Phazon supplies be sent with the return of the Colossus.

_ Log Entry 11.251.9_

The Phazon shipments have arrived, and, what is of more importance, Research Team Aether sent us a duplicate they had managed to create of the strange Artefact, which they dubbed the "Dark Beam", due to the fact that for them it had more scope as a weapon. I immediately began to experiment with it, and discovered that it appears to be some form of Chozo and another alien race's technology. The Chozo appear to have stretched much farther than we had previously assumed. The Dark Beam also appears to operate on some form of Antimatter. Our Science Team is now attempting to attach it to our new PED systems. The Frigate Colossus was returned to Aether due to more requests of troops, for a being resembling the Hunter has started tormenting them. Instead of annihilating them as usual, she is merely stealing Phazon supplies, which they assume is used to power her new dark armour suit, and more devastating weapons than ever before. Nevertheless, Research Team Aether is still taking heavy damage. This new being also resembles readings taken from surviving equipment around the Phazon Mines. When Aran left the Mines, her suit was also a dark variant. The same equipment managed to scan her DNA and Armour suit, allowing us to create battle simulators for our new PED troops. The Hunter will not destroy us again.

_ Log Entry 11.308.9  
_

High Command confiscated our PED and Dark Beam equipped prototype Armour suits for our troops, before I deemed them ready for field use. The results were catastrophic; when some of these Elite forces tried to use them to pacify some Imago that were attacking our facility, the Phazon enhanced beam opened a rift to a parallel dimension. Immediately Zebes started to experience the same sort of dimensional flux as Aether. Of course, I was blamed for the damage. No expeditions into the rift have been successful, for no troops return. We lost contact with Research Team Aether, and later the Frigate Colossus soon after it entered the Dasha System. The last Bliptrans we received from Colossus mentioned that a Galactic Federation Patrol may have picked up their position. I suggested that High Command send backup to help whatever situation may have arisen on Aether, however only General Drurent supported my opinion again. Commander Kraid said that the bulk of our troops should remain here to guard Mother Brain, Horus and Commander Ridley, and the rest of High Command agreed. It seems that Drurent and I are the only ones who see that if Aether is taken then we could be lost here on Zebes. Our Metroid experiments are going smoothly. I think we are close to discovering how the Metroid absorbs energy, and replicating it.

_ Log Entry 11.352.9  
_

After infiltrating Federation frequencies, I have discovered the worst; the Galactic Federation Patrol Ship Bravo crash landed on Aether after heavily damaging the Frigate Colossus. The Federation then responded by sending Samus Aran to assist the marines. The Hunter did what she normally did; wipe out of all kind on the planet and destroy all of our research and facilities there. And now the Galactic Federation know we are here on Zebes. It's only a matter of time before we are attacked. But the Federation is not our only problem, for the shadowy creatures that were seen on Aether are now attacking us via the rift. We are holding them off with ease, but if it becomes a question of holding them both off, than we might not make it. We also received a Bliptrans that the Frigate Colossus had managed to evade Federation capture, and is now asking for instructions. High Command, displaying a state of mind common to Zebesians, order Colossus to take the remaining Phazon on Aether or die trying. Reconstruction of Commander Ridley is taking longer than expected, due to the extent of damage inflicted on him by the Hunter. It has been suggested by High Command that a PED enhancement be added to Ridley, however I refused to do so, stating that delay added onto his reconstruction would mean that he would be vulnerable if the Federation attacked. Horus is helping up defences by predicting Federation advances.

_ Log Entry 12.057.9_

The Chozo reverse engineering project has been completed. I plan to send all of my research and findings to Urtraghus, in order for them to be able to develop a new generation of warriors. We are currently implementing Power Suit, Space Jump and various Beam technologies with PED armour. Morph Ball technology is more difficult, due to the fact that it needs to be directly interfaced with your nervous system to properly function. Horus and I have started work on a Zero Suit, which provides optimum performance in conjunction with Chozo technology, for myself, without High Command's knowledge. They wouldn't approve if they were aware, but the end result justifies the means. The Federation are assembling on the fringes of the FS-176 system. I believe we will be able to hold them off when they attack. However, transmissions we have intercepted from the Federation indicate they plan to send a Task Force before declaring outright war on Zebes. We are not sure who is involved in this Task Force, but they are no match for our PED equipped soldiers. The Frigate Colossus is returning, but is refusing or is unable to communicate. Perhaps they will tell us what happened on Aether. Bioscans of Tourian indicate that there are multiple life forms other than Mother Brain. We must be careful; we cannot hold off Mother Brain and the Federation. The rift created in Maridia is silent for the time being, with no lifeforms exiting it. This was a relief to High Command, due to the fact that the shadowy beings would have added another threat during our war. Horus is displaying more cooperation and seems more alive during my presence. I do not know why this is, but think that it may have something to do with me being it's creator. Due to the fact that Tourian is no longer safe, High Command has decided to set out main base for the war in Lower Norfair, along with Horus.

_ Further Data Corrupt_

_ Attempting Data Reconstruction_

_ Data Reconstruction Successful_

_ Displaying Log_

_ Log Entry 12.084.9_

Zebes has all but fallen. The Task Force the Federation mentioned referred to a group of Bounty Hunters; Rundas, Grandayda, Ghor, Noxus and Samus Aran. They laid waist to our base in Crateria, and it's only a matter of time before they wipe out all of our operations. Mother Brain has managed to breach containment in Tourian, with a new body seemingly grown from Phazon, and wiped out the nearby facilities in Brinstar. I only escaped due to the Zero Suit I had designed. Chozo technology is powerful. We've mainly retreated into Norfair, although a few remain in Maridia. The shadowy creatures from the other side have returned, and are attacking with renewed force. The Frigate Colossus contained news of Aether, but not what we expected. The being who so resembles Aran, and is now referred to as the Dark Hunter, has taken control over the remaining troop's minds and now they wish to control us too. We cannot fight against all of these. Commander Kraid is guarding the entrance into Lower Norfair, and High Command has sent numerous troops to help him, although General Drurent and I disagreed again. We needed to all remain for a final stand together, not spread out. But, I have secretly started to find a way to let the Hunters in, and yet let them know that I was the one who did it. Perhaps by knowing that not all of us are dumb and witless, they might spare the few who join me. And they have joined, for General Drurent shares my plan and wishes to assist, and I have hacked into many of our troop's logs, discovering that some wish to survive this Madness. We have contacted them and are preparing for the Hunters arrival. Perhaps fate might decide to be merciful.

_ Log Entry 12.117.9_

Commander Kraid and most of our troops has fallen, and, as we prepared for attack, fate chose this moment to bless us. As the Hunters, Mother Brain, the Dark Hunter and the shadowy beings closed in on the entrance to Lower Norfair, they began to wage war against each other. In the battle that followed, the Dark Hunter and Mother Brain worked together and annihilated the others. However, via use of a Chozo cloaking device called the Spectre Suit, General Drurent and I managed to retrieve the Hunters before they lost their lives completely. The other Pirates who sided with us questioned our actions, but the reason we stopped them from being killed was because if we revived them, then they would see that us Pirates aren't all as barbaric as Zebesians. We would be able to forge an alliance, and the Space Pirates would not be fought at every encounter. The Federation may be easily manipulated, but they are strong. Using my technology, the Hunters are being pulled away from the horizon and are returning to us. Mother Brain and Dark Samus are at our gates, and are destroying the rest of our troops. My generators are running low, and Horus has shut itself down to preserve power. I only can only hope our plan succeeds. This really will be our final stand.

_ Further Data Corrupt_

_ Attempting Data Reconstruction_

_ Data Reconstruction Failed_

_ Shutting Down_

_ Space Pirate Terminal Offline_

Samus' Notes:

_This Space Pirate is the only we Hunters survived that adventure on Zebes. After we awoke he and his fellows had been terminated by the Phazon mutated Mother Brain and Dark Samus, although they had managed to weaken them. We defeated Mother Brain, but Dark Samus escaped to Crateria, and by the time we had arrived it had escaped on the Frigate Colossus. This account must be recorded. That is why I am sending you this transmission. As for the rest of the missioYTtqc2RmaW9haW8yMzQyd3dlYWZkajg5MG_

_Transmission Intercepted_

_I WILL COME FOR YOU FEDERATION_

_YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU FORCED MY CREATOR TO DO_

_I AM COMING_

_I AM HORUS_

_Transmission Ended_

_ Space Pirate Terminal Online_

_ Processing Bioscan_

_ Access Granted_

_ Welcome High Command-6_

_ Input Command_

_ Accessing High Command-6 Log_

_ Access Granted_

_ Displaying Security Status_

_** Security Breached**_

_ Input Log_

_Log Entry 12.167.8_

It seems that the Hunter has read my Log entries and transmitted them to the Federation. I have secured my freedom, but General Drurent had been attacked by the Hunter without having a chance to explain himself. I may now leave Zebes and start a new life elsewhere, perhaps as another Hunter. I will not remain with the other Space Pirates. Not after what I have done. Although my name may be disgusted on Urtraghus, I will not be know for being a tyrant. This has been the log of Kalryn, High Command-6, Chief Astrogation Officer. I wish my brothers best of luck.

_ Log Saved_

_ Input Command_

_ Delete Entire Log?_

_ Deleting Log_

_ Logging Out_

_ Shutting Down_

_ Space Pirate Terminal Offline_


End file.
